Honor Thy Father
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: One Shot: It’s Father’s Day and Robin takes the time to remember someone close to him, his Father. Dedicated to my Dad. Flying Graysons Universe, Prelude to The Hunted.


**Honor Thy Father…**

_**Summery: **It's Father's Day and Robin takes the time to remember someone close to him, his Father. Happy excessively belated Father's Day, I know it's Thursday after, but live with it. For my Dad, I love you, and I'm happy you're alive._

The sun was shining bright and warm on Jump City as Robin awoke early that particular day. It was Sunday, but not just any ordinary Sunday. It was Father's Day. Robin sighed; this was going to be a long, hard day. There were five days in the entire year that were the hardest for him. They were Father's Day, Mother's Day, his parents' birthdays and their wedding anniversary.

He rolled over and stared at the alarm clock. 7 AM, he might as well get up. He climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Removing the mask from his face he began splashing cold water on his face. He lathered some soap into his hands, rubbing it onto his face. Rinsing his face off, he stared at himself in the mirror.

His face without his mask was….rather normal; the face of an average teenager. He looked commonplace, his sky blue eyes that had been hidden for long days and months behind a mask seemed to ask him this one question: Will you remember?

Yes, he would remember them. The memory of his Father would always go with him. John Grayson was a man who tried to do the best he could for his family. As circus acrobats they had led exciting lives, entertaining the masses with their flying trapeze act. He had done his best to provide for his family.

Climbing into the shower, he let the water splash onto the rest of his body, trying to wash away the past and its grief that came with it. He let the water run cold and he didn't care, the feeling was nothing compared to the grief he felt.

Slipping into his uniform, he pulled on the pants, and put the uniform with the R insignia. This uniform wasn't just a uniform, it was a reminder of the past; his parents were with him in his heart and his uniform proved it. Little Robin was the nickname his mother had given him. The uniform and cape itself were inspired by the circus uniform his father wore. He sighed sadly, it was Father's Day.

He combed his hair back into the style that he always wore, he looked every part Robin, but he was Richard today. Richard Grayson, the son of John Grayson, acrobat extraordinaire, the founder of the Flying Graysons. Today was a special, if somewhat troubling day, Father's Day; a day to remember him.

He walked out to the kitchen and sat down at the table, lost in thought. Cyborg looked up at him. "Hey Robin, sleep well?"

"It was alright," Robin replied. He waited for breakfast as Cyborg set down a plate of bacon and eggs. Robin quietly picked at the food, not really eating. Cyborg looked at his friend with concern.

"Robin, are you alright?" he asked. "You're not really eating breakfast."

"It's nothing, it's nothing," Robin replied hastily. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"It's not about Slade is it?" Cyborg asked. Robin's well known obsession with Slade made him, a little, brooding, if not darker than most people Cyborg knew. He hoped he hadn't lost sleep over Slade.

Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy walked into the kitchen. "Oh glorious, Friend Robin, you are awake!" Starfire exclaimed joyfully.

"Hi, Starfire," Robin forced a cheerful smile. "How are you this morning?"

"I am fine," she replied. "But Friend Robin, does something trouble you?"

"I'm fine, Star," Robin replied. He finished eating and pushed his plate back. "I have to go to Gotham."

"Gotham?" Starfire asked. "Why do you need to go to Gotham?"

"I just have to go to…take care of some business," Robin said. "I'll be back by tonight, I promise."

"Can we not come with you?" Starfire asked.

"No, this is a personal something I have to do alone," Robin said. He got up as the rest of the Titans stared at him.

"Dude, why do you need to go so badly?" Beast Boy asked.

"Robin, we need you here," Raven said, she got up and softly grabbed his arm. "You can't just up and leave, like this. What's wrong Robin?"

"It's Father's Day," Robin replied.

"Is not the Day of Father's a day of happiness?" Starfire asked. "Can we not help you celebrate your Father?"

"No, you can't Starfire," Robin let out a gusty sigh. "My Father is dead." He walked out of the room and to his motorcycle.

"Dead?" Beast Boy asked. "Why didn't he tell us?"

"He tells us what he wants us to know, why should we question him?" Raven asked. "Obviously, if he wanted us to know about his father he would have told us."

"Still, I feel we should help our friend," Starfire said softly. "He should not grieve alone."

"Believe me, he's not alone," Cyborg said. "I lost my dad too."

"I lost mine in a boating accident," Beast Boy whispered. "I almost forgot it was Father's Day."

"Well, Little Grass Stain," Cyborg sighed. "It looks like we have a lot more in common than we thought." Cyborg put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. Both Titans sighed sadly.

"My Dad was a medical doctor and he was a specialist in genetics and zoology. We moved to Upper Lamumba in Africa, so he could research the genetic link between humans and animals," Beast Boy sighed.

"I didn't know that about your dad," Cyborg said. "What was his name; I might know who he is."

"My Father's name was Mark Logan," Beast Boy sighed, "and my name is Gar Logan."

"Logan, I know who he was, my father met him in college!" Cyborg exclaimed. "My Father Silas was a scientist too." Cyborg sighed. "He saved my life…after the accident…"

"My Dad died too…in a boating accident when we were getting ready to come back to the States for furlough…" Beast Boy sighed sadly.

"I am sorry, Friend Cyborg and Friend Beast Boy. I did not know that the Day of Father's was a sad day for all of you." Starfire sighed.

"I don't even want to talk about my father," Raven said darkly. "Today is a day I hate more than my birthday."

"I understand, Friend Raven, your Father is a being no one would want to have for a father. This day is not a very joyful day for you," Starfire said softly. "And for that, I am sorry. No one should ever have to feel that way about their father. A father should love his child, you do not deserve to have the evil Trigon for a father…You deserved much better than that…"

Raven looked up at Starfire surprised. "Thanks, Star." She whispered. She rose up from the table and went into another room to meditate.

"I wonder how friend Robin is doing," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Robin sped off to Gotham City, traveling the entire day until he came to the outskirts of the city. He drove to a flower shop and bought two bouquets of fresh flowers. He began driving his motorcycle to the Gotham Cemetery. Parking the bike, he dismounted and began walking through the rows of tombstones.

He stopped beside two graves and placed the flowers at the base of the graves. The words JOHN GRAYSON and MARY GRAYSON were etched into the stone. Robin knelt down beside their graves and sighed.

"Hi Mom, Dad," he began. "I' m sorry I haven't been visiting you in awhile. I've been really busy, with fighting crime and being leader of the Titans and all. I miss you both so much," he felt the tears sting his eyes. He forced himself to repress them.

"But Dad, I miss you most today, it's Father's Day and all; I decided to come visit you." Robin reverently wiped the moss and dead leaves off his parents' graves.

"I wish you were here; I wish you could see what I've become thanks to Bruce's teaching; I wish you could meet the Titans and get to know them like I do. I wish I could share all that I have with you. I miss—I miss you, Dad. I miss you so much—I—I—" His voice cracked and broke as he let the unshed tears of grief slip down his cheeks.

He let himself remember the last day he was with his Father, his Father's last words.

"_Now don't worry son, we'll be fine. This'll be like every other night," John Grayson placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder._

"_Dad, I don't think you should go out there—" Richard began to protest._

"_Nonsense!" John said vehemently. "Now you don't worry about us. Your mother and I are going to be fine."_

"_Listen to your Father Little Robin, he knows what he's talking about," Mary Grayson pulled her twelve year old son into a fierce hug. "We'll be just fine."_

"_But there's something I need to tell you—" Robin began to say._

"_Don't worry about it," John Grayson said. "We can talk about it later."_

_Together, husband and wife walked out to the cheering crowds awaiting them in Haly's Circus. The roaring of the audience filled Richard's ears. Mr. Haly's voice filled the speakers. " Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Children of all ages, I present to you The Fearless Flying Graysons!" The crowd roared approval._

_Richard watched as his parents mounted the trapeze platform as Mr. Haly began to speak, "Performing thier daring feats without the safety of a net!"_

_John and Mary Grayson looked at each other, confident they would make it through their routine, just as they always did. Richard stood atop the trapeze platform, ready for his part in the act. _

_Suddenly, something in the back of his mind came back to him. The most horrible thing he had ever heard; and it hit him like a lightening bolt. The voice of Tony Zucco, threatening Mr. Haly if he didn't pay him for his insurance policy."Be a shame if somethin' happened to them, y'know them with them being way up there, and the ground bein' way down here." He had threatened the Graysons, his parents, and he was going to tell them before they went out._

_He could only watch in horror as the high wires flew off their hooks that were supposed to be bolted together with screws. The screws were gone, someone had deliberately removed them. The crowd shouted their horror, but nothing could drown out his screams. "NO!" he fell to his knees on the platform; Mr. Haly had also run over to them, he grabbed Richard, trying to hold them back._

_Richard saw another man, a man in a suit whom he recognized as Bruce Wayne, staring at him, just as stricken as he was. _

_Richard sobbed uncontrollably. Mr. Haly tried to lead Richard away from where his parent's bodies were. It was too late; he had already seen the damage, their twisted, broken bodies lying in a heap, blood dripping onto the ground, soaking the dirt in crimson red. As Mr. Haly and Bruce led him away, all Richard could feel was grief, loss and pain._

Richard let his grief flow out of him; Bruce had always taught him to suppress his emotions, to hide them behind his mask. But he let them out today, he needed to release them, bottling them up didn't help his state of mind.

"I miss you, Dad. I miss you terribly. I wish you were here with me, but I will always keep you in my memory. I wish I could stay longer, but my team needs me. Robin has to go, but Richard Grayson will always stay with you." He sighed and looked up at the sky. "You won't leave me, Dad. I will be back soon, I promise."

Standing to his feet, he brushed the dirt off his uniform and turned and walked back to his R Cycle. Driving back to Jump City, it was a long ride home. But he felt he had accomplished what he needed to do."

Arriving back at Titans Tower, he parked the bike and walked inside. "Friend Robin!" Starfire exclaimed joyfully. "You have returned!"

"Dude, is everything…?" Beast Boy began.

"I'm fine Beast Boy," Robin smiled.

"Did you…visit your parents?" Starfire asked.

"Yes I did," he replied.

"And your Father; how is he?" Starfire asked.

"He's in Heaven, Starfire, a…much better place than here, but I miss him. And I needed to see him."

"I see, so you did celebrate the Day of Fathers," Starfire said quietly.

"Yes, I did." Robin felt very tired from his trip.

"And you're _sure_ you're okay?" Raven said as she turned her attention to him.

"Are you gonna tell us how your trip went?" Cyborg asked.

"I'll tell you all tomorrow, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to bed," Robin wiped his masked eyes. He turned and headed to his room. "Good night team," he said.

"Good night Robin," Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy said in unison.

"Sleep well, friend," Starfire said softly.

"I will, Starfire," Robin said as he shut the door to his room, lying down on his bed, he removed a photo hidden beneath his pillow. He gazed at it sadly, looking at the life he had once had. He smiled sadly and whispered to the night wind. "I love you, happy Father's Day, Dad."


End file.
